


Snow Is Falling

by pineforest



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineforest/pseuds/pineforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set immediately after the Doctor has said goodbye to Rose in The End of Time Part 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Is Falling

Snow is falling. Gently, quietly, every snowflake is touching the ground softly, covering everything like a white blanket, as if trying to protect something or maybe just slowly bidding a farewell with their dance. The dim light coming from the New Year lights scattered around is giving the place a feeling of eeriness. It is so peaceful, and yet something is about to happen. A song is going to end. 

* * *

Snow is still falling.


End file.
